What Happens Next
by tsukiku33
Summary: percy and annabeth are married and now have a little girl. What is her adventures while in camp half-blood? Multi-chapter. Rated T because of language and well i guess im just paranoid.


**Well I really don't have much to say right now but that I hope you enjoy. I do not own any thing in this story besides my own characters that I have made up off of the original writers books Rick Riordan.**

No one's POV

This story begins with a hero we all know and love, Percy Jackson. He and his now wife, Annabeth Chase have been together since they weresixteen and have been married a total of ten years and have a beautiful daughter named Willow Jackson. Willow has Percy's sea green eyes and Annabeth's blond, princess curled hair. Willow is very much like her mother when it comes to her intelligent mind, but can will the water just like her father. She loves to swim and read, she looks up to both of her parents, who is both very successful in their work, and wants to be just as successful as her parents. Willow's parents told her all of their story from when they first met to the day they were married, and willow enjoys every story, but her favorite was probably the story about the war and her dad fighting against Kronos, her great grandfather. Willow's best friend is Jayden Di Angelo. She practically grew up with him and was only born a week apart.

Jayden has dark black hair and electric blue just like his mother, Thalia Di Angelo. Jayden was more like his father when it came to personality because he would only truly open up to Willow about anything and everything, and willow did the same thing with him. When willow and Jayden met they where only about a year old and from what their parents told them, they where instantly best friends. They were connected to the hip from when they were five. They were either at her house or his every weekend and did everything together, and now wasn't any different. They were walking around central park in Manhattan just talking and enjoying each other's company.

"Are you excited for this summer?" asked Jayden. Willow nodded "yeah! I finally get to see when my mom and dad met and where they used to go." Jayden chuckled at her enthusiasm even though he was just as excited to see where his father and mother met and his mother's tree. Jayden grew up listening to the same stories that willow herd about, only he heard them from his mothers and fathers perspective. He heard about how his mom was willing to give up immortality for his father and even angered Artemis, the hunting goddess. Even though he will never admit, he was a sap for romance and loved to listen to his fathers and mothers story about how they got together, and would constantly ask for his mother to tell him that story when he was younger.

"Yeah, me too, only one more week" Jayden said beaming at her. They continued to talk and walk, holding hands through central park. Now before you get any ideas, no they are not together, they are holding hands in a friendly way. Willow has a boyfriend (that her dad doesn't know about) named Robert Kinsey. He is a mortal and Jayden hates him with a fiery passion. Behind Willows back, Robert was a complete jerk to Jayden threatening him to stay away from her 'or else' he would say. They have been together for a month now, and Jayden would tell her how he felt about them being together but it would only lead to fighting and he hating fighting with willow so, he just stop talking about the topic all together know that she will see through that jerk one day soon, hopefully.

Jayden walked willow home after they hung out at the park for another hour or so. Since it was a Sunday and they had school the next morning they couldn't stay over at her house, then walked home.

Jayden's POV

The week when by fast for me, On the last day I was cleaning out My locker when I looked up to see Willow and Robert saying good-by to each other for the summer. I was so happy to be rid of that ass for a whole summer. I swear, what does willow even see in that guy? He is a jerk and doesn't even care for her like he says. I caught him going into a janitor's closet with another girl. I tried to tell Willow but it ended in a fight and she didn't speak to me for a week. It killed me to not speak to her for so long.

I was knocked out of my thoughts when Joey, my friend since 4th grade called out a good bye to me and I waved at him and said "see you next summer!" back at him with a smile, then looked back at Willow so see if she was done sucking face with that ass of a boyfriend. I smiled when she was walking towards me with a grin on her face "ready?" I asked her and she nodded happily. "Race you to the parking lot!" she said then started running. I ran after her calling her a cheater for getting a head start on me.

She jumped into her dad's passenger's seat then I got into the same car. "Ha! I beat you!" she said out of breath. "Not fair you cheater" I said just as out of breath. Willows dad, Uncle Percy was what I called him since he was practically an uncle to me, chuckled. I crossed my arms and Willow giggled "you're a sore loser" she said jokingly. "Am not!" I said childishly. Uncle Percy just shook his head and drove off as Willow and I argued back and forth. Eventually Uncle Percy got annoyed by our arguing and told us to shut up. Uncle Percy dropped me off at my house and said that he will see me in an hour since my dad was bringing us to the camp.

I ran inside and went straight to my room to pack. I grabbed a bag and filled it with random clothes; I wasn't really paying attention to what I was packing. As I was packing I heard a knock at the door. "Come in" I said looking at the door to see who it was. My Mom walked in and smiled at me. "Hey, thanks for walking in and not even saying hello or giving you mother a hug or anything" mom said half sarcastically half seriously. I smiled and walked up to her and hugged her "sorry, I'm just excited" I felt my mom lightly laugh than hugged me back.

After we hugged I asked her how my little sister was. Mom just laughed "how do you know it's going to be a girl?" I shrugged "I just know". Mom is 6 weeks pregnant and told the doctors that she didn't want to know the gender because she wanted a surprise, but I know it's a girl, or at least I want it to be a girl, I want a little sister. Mom laughed "you sound just like your father he keeps saying it's a girl too" I smiled knowing my father wants a girl just as much as me. Mom walked over and looked at my bag then sighed "do you even know what you are bringing? It looks like a tornado went through your bag" I sighed. Mom just shrugged "if you find out you forgot something it's not my fault" mom said then walked out of the room. I looked at the bag one last time then just shrugged "I'm sure I'm fine with what I got" I said to myself then zipping up the bag and walking out of my room.

Willows POV

After I got home I ran to my room and started packing right away. I grabbed my suit case that was gray and blue with little white flowers and dots all over it. I started grabbing clothes and tried to be as neat as I can so I can fit as much as I can in the suit case. After I finished packing I carried my suitcase down stairs and set it by the door then walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. When I got into the kitchen I saw my mom. "Hi mom" I said and walked up to her and gave her a hug as she turned. "Hey sweetie, you ready to go?" I nodded and smiled. Mom smiled back and I walked to the fridge and got an apple since I was leaving for camp soon.

After a while Uncle Nico and Jayden knocked on the door. Dad opened the door and let them in. I was standing next to dad as he said Hi to Uncle Nico then looked over at me. He looked like he wanted to tell me something. "Hey, Nico, I just want to talk to Willow real quick" My dad said then motioned for me to fallow him down the hall. I followed him into his and mom's room then dad closed the door and sighed. "What did you want to tell me?" I asked even more curious than before because of the look on my dad's face. It looked like it was a mixture of Pride, sadness, worry, and fear all in one. He sat down at his bed and told me to sit next to him, when I did he spoke. "I wanted to say that I am proud of you, but please be careful OK?" I nodded a little confused as to why he was so worried. He trained me himself, well him and mom, so he knew I can fight well. I decided not to ask though; he would tell me if I needed to know. So, I just smiled and nodded, dad sighed in relief then chuckled "wow, I'm not used to being so serious anymore" he said with a goofy grin plastered on his face. I laughed and eventually hugged him "I love you dad" "I love you too willow" dad said before letting me go and told me to go. I smiled and complied, I ran out hugged mom who looked just as worried as dad but smiled and told me good luck anyway then Jayden and I ran out to uncle Nico's car. He won the race this time to my disappointment. He started saying stuff like 'now who is the sore loser' I just punched him in the arm and laughed when he rubbed his arm with a fake hurt look on his face.

On the way there, we would all just talk about random things, it was more me and Jayden talking and Uncle Nico listening and chiming once in a while though, which was fine because half the things Jayden and I was talking about was school.

When we got to Half-Blood Hill I looked around before I walked to the trunk and grabbed my suit case and Jayden grabbed his. Jayden and I gave Uncle Nico a hug and he told us to be careful, and then whispered something to Jayden which I didn't hear. Eh, I'll ask Jayden later. But I did notice Jayden blush at what his father said. Jayden gave his dad one last hug then walked up to me "ready?" was all he said before we both ran towards the gate and when we saw camp both Jayden and I gasped and whispered "whoa"

When I looked Camp Half-Blood, I was just amazed that at how beautiful this place was. I saw all the cabins down at the bottom of the hill, I saw the lake that was twinkling from the sun, a building that I guessed was the battle arena because I saw kids walking out sweaty, and holding weapons, and the big house that was at the end of the all the cabins. It was all so amazing. I looked over and noticed that Jayden was just as captivated with the view as I was.

I grabbed his hand and he turned his head from the view to me then smiled. I smiled back and then asked him "ready?" he nodded beaming at me then we started down the hill still holding hands, on our way to the big house.

As we approached the Big House, we saw an elderly man in a wheelchair. Then he turned towards us and smiled. You can see in his eyes that he has seen a lot, and done many things in his life. I smiled back and walked up to him "hello sir, I'm Willow Jackson" I stuck out my hand and he shook it, then Jayden did the same. The elderly man smiled at both of us then said "Welcome to camp Half-Blood, Willow and Jayden, granddaughter of Poseidon and Athena" He said looking towards me then looking to Jayden "Grandson of Hades and Zues"

I smiled at him, he must have known who we were when we told him our last names mom said he probably would. "I am Chiron, please go unpack you things in either one of your grandparents cabins, dinner should be starting shortly" he told us. Jayden and I both told him 'thank you' then left heading to our cabins.

"Which cabin are you going in?" asked Jayden. I thought about for a second then smiled "Poseidon" I said simply. He looked at me like I was crazy. "Why? You have a chance to be in a cabin and won't be all lonely." I just shrugged "I like my own space. What about you?" I asked looking up at him, since he was a little taller than me. He sighed then shrugged "nice way to avoid my question, and I don't know I will have to look inside each cabin and decide either way I don't have any room mates." He said sadly. He really doesn't like being alone, I would ask him why but he would just shrug and "I don't know" so I just stopped asking. I just didn't say anything after that. Once we paced by the Zeus cabin Jayden said he would meet me for dinner, I nodded and told him "see you later" as he ran inside his cabin. I walked over to the Poseidon cabin and hesitantly walked inside. When I looked around I smiled, it smelled like the ocean and I felt so at home being inside the same cabin my father was in. I took in a deep breath and started unpacking.

Jayden's POV

I looked around the Zeus cabin and sighed. There was a huge statue of my grandfather right in the middle of the room. That alone almost made me leave to look around the Hades cabin. Almost. As I was about to walk out I noticed another bag in the cabin. I was a red duffle bag that was slightly opened and was on one of the bunks.

I blinked confused. That wasn't one of my bags because all my bags where in my hands so… that's when I heard a sound in the room where the bunk bed was. "Shit! That hurt" I hears a male voice say. "Hey, Mercy! Is that you?" I blinked. Where there two other people in here? "U-um, no its not" I said, stumbling because of my shock.

I heard footsteps walking towards the door. "Then who-"He stopped mid-sentence and stared at me, when he saw me. It was a boy that looked about my age, 12, he had brown eyes and ashy blond hair, he kind of reminded me of my mom, only he is a boy and his hair was blonde. "Um, hi?" I said trying to break the silence. The boy blinked "who are you?" he asked still looking a bit shocked.

"I'm Jayden Di Angelo" I stuck out my hand. "An you?" I asked. The boy walked up to me and shook my hand finally coming out of his shock. "I'm Bryan Grace" he said then smiled. I smiled back. His last name sounded familiar and I was going to ask him who his father was because I knew I had uncle…Jason? I think that was his name, but then a girl walked in onto the cabin and started to ask something to Bryan but stopped when she saw me. She looked older than me, maybe not by much but she was defiantly older, she had striking blue eyes like my mothers, which caught me off guard, and her hair was chocolate brown. She was a little taller than both me and Bryan.

Bryan spoke up "this is Jayden, Jayden this is my older sister Mercy" I nodded "Hi" I said to her she nodded to me then looked at her brother "why is he here?" she asked almost coldly. Before Bryan could speak I spoke up "I am a grandchild of Zeus" I looked at her reaction then looked over at Bryan who had the same face. "Really?" Mercy asked. I nodded. Mercy smiled at me "well welcome" she said then walked off to her room.

Bryce sighed "Sorry about her, she had a fight with our dad before we came here "I shrugged "its fine, since we are talking about your father who is he?" I asked. Bryce looked a little shocked that I asked the question "why?" I shrugged "your last name sounds familiar" I stated simply. "Jason" he said still a little skeptical. I Blinked "does he have sister?" I think I was freaking him out with the personal questions but I just wanted to know. "Yeah? But I never met her"

"What's her name?"

"Tina? No, Trinity? No"

"Thalia?" I asked

He nodded "Yeah" he said happily. "Why do you want to know?" I sighed "I think we are cousins" I said. He blinked "that would explain why you have the same eyes as my dad" he stated calmly. I was a little shocked that he was so calm about it. Bryce suddenly turned and started walking towards his room again and gestured for me to follow. I complied and followed him into the room, he pointed to the bottom bunk and told me it was mine and the top was his. I nodded a little relieved that I didn't have to go to the top. I hated admitting it but I have a fear of heights. I set my bag on the bed and started unpacking.

Bryce came over and started helping me. He started telling me that he kind of figured that I was his cousin or something, because of my eyes. I guess my eyes looked like his fathers. As we unpacked my clothes, we talked more about ourselves. He told me how he and his sister were also grandchildren of Zeus and was also Grandchildren of Aphrodite. I chuckled to myself so I wouldn't affined my cousin. I said I was Grandchild of Hades too and he just nodded.

After I finished unpacking, I heard a conch horn go off, Bryan told it was time to go eat. Then Bryce, Mercy and I walked to dinner. When we got there I looked around and was surprised how many people where there, Mercy lead us to our table and we sat down waiting to be severed. I looked around to find Willow. I couldn't find her because of how many people there were walking around. I Turned towards Bryce and asked him where the Poseidon table was. He pointed me to the direction and when I looked behind me, I saw Willow and when she saw me I waved at her and smiled. She waved back smiling and I noticed she was sitting there alone.

Once we got our food I was told by Bryce that we had to give half of it to the gods by putting it in the fire. I did as I was told and said my both of my Grandfather's names in my head. Then I went and ate getting to know Mercy a little more, now that she was in a better mood.

After dinner I waited outside for Willow so we could go to the camp fire together since I only knew her and my cousins. Once I saw her I waved and walked up to her. "Hey, do you want to go to the camp fire together?" She smiled at me and nodded.

While we were at the fire, we listened to the Apollo kids sing then stories were told. I didn't really listen to the stories. I looked over at Willow, who looked at bored as I was, and poked her side. She jumped up and glared at me, I just smirked at her though. Her glares don't really faze me anymore, since I have known her since I was born and have come immune to them.

Her glare softened and she just smiled at me "what was that for?" I just shrugged "bored" she poked me back and I asked her the same question she asked me, mocking her. She shrugged "bored" she said mocking me back. I chuckled and nudged her. After the camp fire, we said good bye to each other and said that we would talk tomorrow about today.

I ran back to my cabin and walked into my room. I laid down smiling. This was the first day I was able to hang out with Willow without her boyfriend at her side, I did notice that she was a little distracted today and seemed kind of down, I guess I'll ask her about it tomorrow. I heard Bryce snoring and chuckled, then fell asleep myself.

**I hope you liked the first chapter and the next chapter should be up soon. Review if you want, I do love to hear what you all thought about it and what I need to work on to make it better. **


End file.
